


Don't Be Late, Miss Granger

by MelodyLepetit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyLepetit/pseuds/MelodyLepetit
Summary: Hermione remembers how it all got started.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Don't Be Late, Miss Granger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LRThunder for SSHG Gift Fest 2015 I combined two of the given prompts because they both spoke to me. I hope you enjoy it LRThunder. Many, many thanks to my lovely betas H and A.

Don't be late, Miss Granger.

My husband came in from the garden as I was cooking dinner in our bright and sunny kitchen. The sun was setting and the view from the windows above the stove was beautiful. “Miss Granger, I expect to see you in my office in 15 minutes,” he said as he walked through the kitchen on the way to the stairs. The tone of his voice brought me up short, reminding me of our very first time together, nearly ten years before.

I ended up in detention in my sixth year for fantasising about Severus during one of his Defense Against the Dark Arts lectures; he caught me by using non-verbal Legilimency. On the Saturday of my detention, I showed up to his office one minute late, and his eyes revealed his displeasure at my late arrival. He set me lines for punishment. I was writing them for about half an hour when his voice cut through the silence.

“Miss Granger, you are in my office, serving detention on this Saturday instead of out enjoying the Quidditch match because I caught you having inappropriate thoughts about me during Thursday’s lesson. When I took the liberty of checking your thoughts just now I find that not only are you not focused on the punishment I have set you, you are indulging in those inappropriate thoughts about me yet again.” His voice was sharp and reproachful. “Obviously the task of writing lines is not enough to banish these thoughts from your mind. What, pray tell, would help relieve you of such fantasies so that my lessons are not disturbed by your inattention?”

I flushed at the reproach in his voice and because the only thing I could think of that might possibly help rid me of these fantasies was to act on them, to see if he could do to me all the things I had dreamed about on those lonely nights when I was alone in the dark dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. Despite my reddened cheeks, I straightened my spine and looked him straight in the eyes. “With all due respect Professor, I believe the only way to remove these thoughts from my head is to act upon them. I have been searching for the correct person to experience sex with for the first time for some time now and you are the only person who fills all of my personal criteria in a potential sex partner.”

If he was surprised, his face didn’t show it, but a smirk appeared as he asked, “What, if I may ask, are these criteria that you so boldly dare to say I fulfill?”

“Well, sir, since we are being frank and you haven’t yet thrown me out of your office...” I glanced down for a moment and took a deep breath before gathering my Gryffindor courage and reciting to him my list. “In a potential lover I require that he be experienced in the art of love making, that he is discreet, and that he will consider my own needs as well as his own in an effort to make my first time memorable enough that I would want to continue having sex with him.” I paused and then continued, “Also he must be the man whose scent is the same or similar to that of what I smelled at the beginning of term when Professor Slughorn showed us a perfectly brewed cauldron of Amortentia. That scent was parchment, herbs, a spice I have yet to identify, and a musky masculine scent. A few weeks into term you billowed past me and all of those scents washed over me. Proving to me that the person I was meant to share my first sexual encounter with was, in short, you, Professor Snape.” After this monologue, I looked back to my parchment and continued scratching out the lines that Professor Snape had set for me while allowing him a few moments to digest everything I told him before I asked him if he would be willing to help me turn my fantasies into reality.

A few minutes later a pale hand covered mine and I felt lips very close to my ear. His silken voice whispered, “I do believe, given that you are the smartest witch of your age, that you have ascertained my role in this current conflict.” I nodded briefly. “Then you are aware that I must continue to berate you in public and discourage your endless need to answer questions in my class, for my role as a spy must be maintained.” Again, I nodded. “However, you are nubile, young, and obviously very attracted to me, if the hitch in your breath and the tightness of your nipples showing through your blouse are true indications. I will take you up on your offer, Miss Granger, and I will help you turn all those delicious fantasies I saw in your brilliant mind into reality.”

He pulled the quill from my hand and helped me to my feet. He turned me to face him and tipped my chin up so I could look into his eyes again. “This must be our secret, Miss Granger. No one can know.”

I started to nod, but at the narrowing of his eyes I licked my lips and responded, “I understand, sir, both that you are a spy and that this must be a complete and total secret. I wouldn’t want to explain this to my friends at this time anyway, sir, because they all hate you.”

“How is it that all of them hate me and yet a passionate desire for me burns within you?” he asked silkily.

I shrugged. “I refuse to hate someone simply because my friend’s father was not friends with him and he’s not the nicest professor we have.”

I stepped closer to him then and reached up to run my fingers through his hair. “I am older than my classmates and friends, sir, and I am fully aware of who I want as my lover, and that is you.” I kissed him then, just a soft press of my lips to his before pulling back and looking at his chest.

“If you want to be my lover, Miss Granger, then you need to look at me, and let me see into your eyes. I cannot promise that I won’t invade your mind again, but I can say that if I can help it, I will ask you before I use Legilimency on you again.”

“Thank you for that, sir. I was concerned, but understand that you have to use any means necessary to learn what Harry and those close to him are up to. My relaxed mind was an easy target,” I said with a level voice. I was embarrassed about what he saw in my mind, but in the end it moved things along much faster and was worth the moments of embarrassment in order to be standing in front of him discussing the terms of my becoming his lover.

“Follow me, Miss Granger,” Professor Snape said as he turned and walked to a corner of the area beside his desk. He waved his wand and a concealed door appeared. He whispered the password under his breath and led me through the door into a torch lit corridor.

I followed him down the corridor and through another door into a nicely appointed sitting room. There were leather wingback chairs and a leather sofa arranged around a mahogany coffee table in front of a fireplace with a modest fire in the grate. Bookshelves lined the walls and candles floated above our heads, giving off a soft flickering light. There was a door in the opposite wall that led to his bedroom, and a tea service was on the table next to an arrangement of decanted liquor; one decanter obviously had Firewhisky inside from the trapped smoke visible in the crystal bottle.

He indicated I should sit. I chose to sit on the sofa instead of in one of the chairs because I wanted to show that I was open to him sitting near to me and not closing myself off from this encounter. The sofa was lovely and comfortable and the room was pleasantly warm. I found myself wishing I could remove my cardigan without causing distress in my companion. Severus walked to the drinks table and poured himself a small amount of whisky into a cut glass tumbler.

“Would you like something to drink, Miss Granger?” he inquired.

“A cup of tea please, sir, if it isn’t too much trouble,” I replied.

“How do you take your tea?” came his answering query.

“A dollop of milk and one cube of sugar, please.” I saw his hands swiftly moving over the tea service and he walked carefully to the sofa with my tea in one hand and his glass in the other.

He sat next to me and handed me the teacup. I took it with slightly trembling hands. Having him so close to me, his scent all around me, and feeling the warmth of his body radiating at me through his robes had caused my heart to race and my hands to shake.

Severus leaned back against the armrest and looked at me, his eyes assessing everything about me, from my parted lips to my heaving chest. I thought his eyes even locked for a moment on the jumping pulse point in my neck before he seemed to gather his thoughts and open the conversation.

“You are a virgin, Miss Granger, are you not?” he asked. I nodded my answer. “I do believe that the particular fantasy I saw in your mind the other day is a bit... rough... for the very first time you engage in sexual intercourse.” A smirk tipped his lips up as he said this. The image of me bent over his desk and him pounding into me from behind flashed through my mind again, and as delicious as the thought was, I knew that for my first time I wanted a bed and something slower.

“I thought, if you were agreeable, we could move into the bedroom and see how this attraction between us develops.” He tilted his head toward the door in the wall. “You are of course free to leave at any time. If you so desire, just walk back through to my office and out into the rest of the castle. The wards I have set will allow you to do so freely; however, you will not be able to return without me accompanying you.”

I sipped my tea while he sipped his whisky, and he let me ponder the offer he had just set before me. I knew without much thought at all that my body was screaming for me to go through the door into his bedroom. My mind, on the other hand, was calmly reminding me that it was the middle of the day and I should perhaps not be shagging my teacher at such a time.

My body and my heart won out in the end, and I stood and placed my teacup on the coffee table. I removed my cardigan and laid it neatly over the back of the couch and walked towards the door into his bedroom. His eyes followed my every move and I could feel the heat of desire coming from them.

“This,” I indicated the door I was standing in front of, “is my choice, Professor.” I waited for him to make his next move.

He drained the last of the liquid in his glass, stood, and came over to me. He took my hand and led me through the door into his bedroom. Once we were inside and the door was closed, the candles in the air and the wall sconces flared to life. In the middle of his stone floor was a fluffy black area rug, atop of which was a four poster bed, larger than the standard Hogwarts issue bed. It was flanked by mahogany tables with books and candles on them. The sheets were a silvery grey linen and the duvet and hangings were a dark green.

As soon as I had taken in the room, he had me in his arms and he was tilting my face up to kiss me. His lips were insistent and soft, his tongue flicking at my lips and encouraging me to open and let him explore. We kissed for a long while, tongues stroking, lips sliding, hands groping each others’ clothing, feeling the heat develop between us. When we were both breathless and panting, I took a step back. I wanted to feel his skin under my hands. I knew he had the advantage since my arms were free and my top was low cut enough to show my cleavage.

“Please, sir, can you take your robes off?” I asked him with desire heavy in my voice. He flicked his wand and the buttons began undoing themselves before my eyes. He shrugged his lean shoulders and the robes came off. He slid them onto a hook and began undoing the buttons on his white shirt and removed that as well. My eyes drank in the sight of him, standing in front of me in his trousers and socks. We’d removed our shoes when we arrived in his living quarters.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was raising my arms over my head and my vest top was in a pile on the floor. I stepped closer to him and pressed my naked flesh to his, feeling the material of my bra press over my straining nipples. Severus’s hands went around my back and I felt him flick the hooks of my bra open, and he dragged his fingers down my arms, taking the straps of my bra with him. It joined my shirt on the floor and his lips claimed mine in another heated kiss.

He was slowly moving us towards the bed. I didn’t realize that until the backs of my thighs were against the bed and his lips had left mine. He kneeled in front of me and stroked my stomach with the tips of his rough fingers, calloused by the potions ingredients he worked with.

A tiny movement of his thumb and the button of my jeans was undone and the zipper moving downwards. His fingers hooked under the waistband of my jeans and smoothly eased them down over my hips; he helped me lift each foot in turn so he could remove them. Staring up at me from the floor, the scorching heat in his obsidian eyes sent fire racing through my veins to pool between my thighs. His nostrils flared as though he could smell my arousal and I flushed from the roots of my hair to tips of my breasts.

His fingers ghosted up my legs, tickling me, and a giggle escaped my lips. When he reached my knickers, his fingers moved towards the cleft of my legs and he stroked me gently through the rapidly dampening fabric. The look on his face was unforgettable, as though he was about to indulge in the rarest of pleasures.

He instructed me then to lay back on the middle of the bed. He caught my knickers with his thumbs, dragged them off my legs and raised them to his nose, inhaling deeply as though it was a bouquet of flowers. He tucked them into the drawer of the bedside table. He stood then and removed his own trousers, pants, and socks. My eyes were drawn immediately to the already hard appendage between his legs. I had never seen a man naked before. I had of course seen pictures in books--even some magical ones with moving pictures. But seeing Severus, the man I desired so strongly, clearly showing signs of arousal in my presence was enough to make the last of my doubts disappear.

I was determined to make this good for him so that he would want to have sex with me again and we could try more of my fantasies. I knew one time with him would never satisfy my hunger. He seemed delighted to find my eyes taking him in and cheekily asked if I liked what I saw. I beckoned to him with my hands to encourage him to get on the bed with me so that I could show him just how much I liked what I was seeing.

He did crawl onto the bed, but stayed between my legs near my ankles, kneeling and looking me over with passion and desire clear in his eyes. “I’m going to taste you, Miss Granger, to find out if you taste as delightful as you smell. My quarters are warded to keep all sounds inside, so please feel free to be as vocal as you desire. Hold nothing back and let me know if something feels good or if you don’t like what I am doing to you. This only works for me if I can bring you to the height of pleasure.” His voice was calm and cool, like water over rocks, but there was an edge to it caused by the obvious desire in him.

Severus bent his head then and spread my thighs wider with his hands. Then his tongue was on me, licking softly then firmly, and his fingers were touching me, spreading my arousal all around my opening and up onto that little ball of nerves that was so delicious to touch when I was thinking of him. He was tender and gentle exploring all the folds of my womanhood, and soon I was panting and threading my fingers through his hair, trying to draw him in closer to me. There was a desperate sort of feeling in my lower abdomen as though something was coiled there so tightly it was about to break free. His nose nudged my clit and I keened in response. He was so quick to pick up on any little sign of desire from me that he was soon rolling my clit with his tongue, licking it with hard quick strokes, and blowing gently on it. As he did this, one hand reached up and pressed on my lower abdomen as his other gently pressed first one finger and then two inside of me and stroked, reaching upwards towards his hand on my stomach. The sensation was delicious and strong, overwhelmingly so, and before I could warn him I was flying over the edge of my first orgasm.

Severus was quite pleased with this if the feel of his cock against my leg was any indication. He seemed to be holding back, restraining himself. I could feel the throbbing heat of him and knew that I needed to pay him some attention.

When I regained muscle control, I sat up and reached down for him, wrapping my hand around his long, hard, cock. I stroked upward experimentally and the guttural sound that came out of his throat spurred me onward. I looked at his face, covered in a shining liquid that must have been the juices from my pussy. I was overcome with a desire to kiss him and taste myself on his lips and tongue. So as I stroked him gently up and down, I leaned forward and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

I tasted sweet, and salty, and unlike anything I had ever imagined. When I needed air I pulled back and asked him, “So, did I taste as good as you hoped?” I was a bit worried that he hadn’t mentioned it, unsure if there was something wrong with the contrast of flavours I tasted when I kissed him.

“Even better,” he purred. He put his hand on mine then and showed me how to squeeze him just right on the downstroke. Before I knew it, he was panting heavily and pulling my hand away. His other hand was not idle while he taught me to stroke his cock, but had been slowly fingering my pussy and stretching me so that I would accommodate him.

Severus pulled my hand away and reached past my head to grab another pillow. He had me lift my hips and he slid the pillow under my bum. As he positioned himself closer to me and stroked the head of his engorged cock against my soaking wet folds, he told me he would stop if I told him to.

By this time I was so aroused and ready to feel him inside me that I lifted my hips and pushed towards him, trying to entice him to enter me. He held himself back and stared straight into my eyes. The desire burning between us was palpable, and when I thought I could take no more, he pushed inside me. He went slowly at first, but as my body relaxed, he was soon completely inside me and we were both panting. I felt so stretched and he cursed the tightness of my virgin pussy for testing his control.

After a few moments, he began sure strong strokes. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt. I never imagined sex could be so wonderful; all the girls in the dorms talked about how terrible their first times were and I thought it had to be that way for everyone. But Severus took his time and was tender. He pumped into me slowly and steadily until my moans were nearly incoherent and the walls of my pussy clamped down around him. After my second orgasm of the evening, I was feeling warm and peaceful and Severus was losing his well maintained control. He pumped harder and faster into me and I could feel his arms shake slightly from where my hands were clenching his biceps. I raised my legs and wrapped them around his waist. I tried to help him reach his own orgasm by bringing my hips up to meet his; that seemed to be the right thing to do, because shortly after, he stilled and his whole body quivered and I felt warm liquid shooting inside me from his pulsing cock.

He dropped down to the bed beside me and I slid his sweaty hair back from his face. We were a sweaty mess of tangled limbs and I could not stop the grin that spread across my face. “That was the most amazing experience of my life,” I told him honestly.

A pleased smile broke his usually stoic face and he kissed me. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. It was the most lovely thing that has happened to me in many years, Hermione.” His use of my first name changed the mood.

I sat up. “Sir, as much as I enjoy hearing my name on your lips, I think it is best for now if you continue to call me Miss Granger, and I call you Professor Snape or sir. If we get too relaxed around one another we might slip up in public.” He looked at me thoughtfully, and nodded his assent.

He sat up too then and looked at the clock. It was nearly three in the afternoon and I had been in detention for nearly five hours; surely the boys would come looking for me soon. I stood from the bed and searched my jeans for my wand. I cast quick cleansing and drying charms on my body before looking around for my knickers.

Severus sat on the bed and there was a grin on his face. “No knickers, Miss Granger,” he said with a throaty chuckle. I shrugged and started pulling on the rest of my clothes. When he saw me getting ready to leave, he quickly stood and pulled his own trousers and shirt back on. His fingers flew over the buttons, and when we were presentable, he led me back through the sitting room and hallway to his office.

“If I catch you daydreaming in class again, Miss Granger, I’ll be forced to give you another detention, and we wouldn’t want that, now would we?” he said, his teacher’s voice back in place and his face set in hard lines.

“No, sir,” I said demurely.

“Well then, if you have need of me, the password for this office and the inner door to my chambers is your name--your first name. You need only whisper it and the wards will recognise you and let you in if I am alone.” I nodded my understanding and turned to leave.

He pulled me back to him and gave me a hot lingering kiss that left me panting and wanting more. “Now, back to your dormitory,” he said and nodded me out the door.

*************  
I came back to myself in a flash, waved my wand over the stove to stop the food from cooking, and took off up the stairs. A glance at the wall clock showed me I had just two minutes to get into his office and be waiting for him. I loved my husband, Severus Snape, who was snarky, distant, and cold to everyone else in the world, but was the warmest, gentlest, most caring lover a woman could ever ask for. But even after nearly ten years together, he was still a stickler for being on time.

Fin


End file.
